The Last Time
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: When Roy sees a girl at the market, he wants to have her. He wants in her pants, and he wants her in his bed. But will that change when he finds out who's daughter she is? RoyxOC


**This is seriously short, but it's just a one-shot. I was considering making this a whole chapter story, though..**

* * *

When Roy Mustang saw her, he knew he had to have her. She was a beautiful young girl standing at the outdoor market with a basket in hand. The basket contained several apples, most likely for some dish she was creating, maybe even just for decoration.

Her blonde hair was long and it ran down her back, reaching her hips as it curled slightly at the tips. Roy could see her eyes were beautiful, the color of the sky, and she was slightly pale with a beauty mark right underneath her right eye.

She was thin, and wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a long white skirt. The man with black hair and onyx eyes had to approach her. She was beautiful. He walked towards her slowly and when he reached her, he smirked.

"Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help but notice that a beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't be walking around alone. Would you like me to escort you?" Roy asked. He knew the ladies charm, though wasn't expecting the answer he received.

"Well, actually, I'm here with my Father," she said. After a pause, she gave a small smile. "I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Roy, Roy Mustang," Roy introduced himself. With that, the girl's smile turned brighter than before.

"Oh! Daddy talks about you all the time!" she exclaimed. Roy was confused. What kind of Father would talk about _him_ all the time?

"He...does..?" Roy asked. She gave a nod.

"Uh huh. He's always talking about how you were in the military, and how you helped him and my Mom fall in love," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Roy was still confused. He hadn't helped anyone fall in love before. If he did, he would've used that magic power on himself.

"Wendy, did you get the apples?" a voice said. Roy looked towards the voice to see who he had never thought he would see again. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Though, he had renounced his title when he lost the ability to transmute, and shortly after Roy had gotten his sight back. It was odd to see the boy...man again. His right arm, no longer automail, though his left leg still was. "Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you, and.." Roy paused. What was she to him?

"This is my daughter, Mustang. Wendy. You've met my son before, but that was before Wendy was born," Ed laughed. "Who would've thought I would ever see you again?" he continued to laugh.

"Actually, I did just bump into Alphonse last month," Roy said. It was true, Al had been in Central the month before and had spoke with him for a bit. He had mentioned something briefly about Ed and Winry having another child, a daughter, but Roy had passed that off as the child was an infant, or just a child. This girl was a young woman, most likely eighteen.

"Yeah, he came to Resembool shortly after. It was nice to see him and all, but I think he just wants to spend some time with his girlfriend. You remember Mei," Ed said.

"Yes, I do remember her. She was there for the promised day," Roy said. Ed winced, and the older understood how that was a sore subject for Ed. Even though it probably should have been one of his happiest memories, getting Alphonse back and all. He shouldn't have brought it up, especially in front of Ed's daughter.

"So, you got a girlfriend yet? Married maybe?" Ed asked with a teasing smirk. Of course, the kid who was always called short and teased for things he did was now paying back everything he went through by teasing the older man about his lack of marriage and children. He never knew how Ed could just settle down like that, but Roy had no desire for children, and hardly even for a wife.

"No, I don't," Roy sighed. He didn't want to tell Ed how he was trying to flirt with Wendy. He didn't need to, even the girl didn't know that he was flirting with her, and he was prepared to keep it that way. Being Ed's daughter, she was probably just as oblivious as he was. The bell for the clock tower rang and Ed looked at it. It was nearly three in the afternoon.

"Shit!" Ed exclaimed. "Wendy, we gotta go, Gracia is expecting us, and you Mother wants to make that pie," he said.

"Yes, Daddy. It was nice to meet you, Roy Mustang," Wendy gave a smile, shaking Roy's hand for a moment before scampering off with her Father. Roy sighed.

Maybe it wasn't the last time he would be seeing her..

* * *

**Should I continue this? R&R! **


End file.
